


A Bokoblin's Toy

by LinkIsHorny



Series: Link, Monster-Fucker of Hyrule [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkIsHorny/pseuds/LinkIsHorny
Summary: Link struggled, trying to break out of the bokoblins' grips as their leader approached. His silver skin shone with sweat and his mouth was open in what must be a grin.Link tensed and shut his eyes, waiting for the strike.He felt his hand brush against his thighs—"Ah!"Link's eyes flew open and he couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips. He was...why was he...what...A bokoblin was touching him. That...was wrong on so many levels, he knew that. Anyone knew that.So why the hell did it feel so good?





	A Bokoblin's Toy

There was barely any warning. One moment Link was walking calmly, scouring the ground for useful plants, the next moment there was a loud screech behind him and he dodged out of the way of a bokoblin.

He pulled out a sword but was quickly surrounded by six more bokoblins. Such a large group. Two of them were blue, and one was black. The last one was silver and bigger than the rest. He sneered at Link and roared. The others roared back and charged.

Link ducked and slashed, catching one of them in the side. He rolled out of the way of a club and brought the butt of his sword against the face of the black bokoblin. He spun to attack behind him but was tackled to the ground by the two blue bokoblins.

They grabbed his weapon out of his hand and tossed it aside. The other bokoblins quickly swarmed over him, grabbing him and pulling his clothes off. He thrashed in their grips and tried to fight back, but he couldn’t stop them from stripping him defenseless. They gripped him tightly and held him up like a prize.

Link struggled, trying to break out of the bokoblins' grips as their leader approached. His silver skin shone with sweat and his mouth was open in what must be a grin.

He bent his face close to Link; his breath made him gag. He sneered and reached out. Link tensed and shut his eyes, waiting for the strike.

He felt his hand brush against his thighs—

"Ah!"

Link's eyes flew open and he couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips. He was...why was he...what...

A bokoblin was _touching _him. That...was wrong on so many levels, he knew that. _Anyone _knew that.

So why the hell did it feel so good?

The bokoblin reached his other hand down and continued to grope him. Link squirmed, but couldn’t bring himself to fight back.

“Nng. Mn. Uh!”

The bokoblin sneered at him and squeezed harder.

“Ah!”

His hands were rough and calloused, and that made it painful. But…Link liked it like that. He liked the way his calluses rubbed harshly against his cock. He liked the way his claws dug into his flesh.

The bokoblins let go of him and he fell to the ground. The leader smirked and climbed on top of him, pinning his arms over his head. He bent down and licked Link across his chest, up his neck, and onto his lips. His tongue pushed inside his mouth and Link closed his lips around it, sucking on it. His tongue danced inside his mouth, touching everything it could and reaching further and further in until Link choked on it. He moaned, closing his eyes. It felt so good. This shouldn’t feel so good. He should fight back. But he couldn’t make himself stop moaning and trying to rock his hips against him.

The bokoblin withdrew his tongue, smirking, and Link didn’t try to resist as he grabbed his hips and penetrated him.

“Ah! Ah! Oh! Ungh!”

He trembled in his grip. He could feel himself losing control. He arched his back and cried out as he thrust into him again and again. His hips rocked against him and Link’s breaths came out in rapid gasps.

“Ah! Mo—ngh! More! More! Deeper! P—ah! Ah! Please!”

He laughed as Link begged and pleaded. His thrusts became harsher and deeper and Link cried out as he climaxed.

“Ah! S-stop! Stop! I—ungh! Ah! Oh!”

He whimpered as he came. His body shook and the bokoblin laughed again. He pulled out of Link, leaving him trembling and gasping for breath and so damn wet.

Link barely had time to recover before the bokoblin grabbed his shoulders and roughly pulled him into a kneeling position. He stood before him and swiftly took off the cloth wrapped around his lower body. Link gulped.

He opened his mouth eagerly as he grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards him. He tasted like rancid milk, and Link gagged. But his strong grip wouldn’t let him pull away, so he screwed his eyes shut and sucked.

The sounds the bokoblin made sent shivers down Link’s spine. He loved it. They sounded so filthy, and wrong, and _good_, all of this was too damn good. It was so fucked up and he knew it, but he didn’t want it to stop.

Then the bokoblin moaned and came and Link choked. It tasted horrible, like shit and rancid meat. Link pulled back, but before he could spit it out a hand clamped roughly over his mouth. He looked up with wide eyes at the bokoblin, who just sneered at him.

He wanted him to swallow it.

Link scrunched up his eyes and breathed heavily as he tried to force it down. He gagged and the bokoblin squeezed his cheeks until the pain made him groan. He struggled and finally after several attempts managed to swallow.

He let go of him and Link collapsed to the ground, gasping and retching. The bokoblin laughed and kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling onto the dirt. He pounced on him before he could get up, and Link closed his eyes, waiting for his next move.

He felt something wet drip onto him and he had only half a second to wonder what the hell he was using as lube before he shoved inside him.

Link cried out, arching his back. The bokoblin grabbed a fist-full of his hair and pulled, making him cry harder.

“Ow! St—stop! Ah! Ungh! Ah!”

He thrust deeper and deeper into Link. Link trembled and moaned, unable to contain himself. He screamed as he climaxed. The bokoblin ripped out some of his hair as he pulled, and his thrusts became painful.

When Link came, he realized he was crying. He shook, and tears ran down his face. The bokoblin let go of his hair and he collapsed. He closed his eyes and sucked in as much air as possible. That was so wrong; but that was also so damn good.

The bokoblin grabbed his hips and turned him over. Link cracked his eyes open to look at him. What now…? Weren’t they finished?

Apparently, they weren’t. Link cried out in surprise as he grinded roughly against him.

He didn’t stop. Every time Link came, he switched to something different. The louder Link cried out and begged, the harsher he became. He groped him until he was sure he was bruised down there. He thrust into him until he was crying. He made Link blow him again and again without any chance to pull away and take a deep breath. He pulled his hair and dug his claws into his skin and squeezed him and pressed him roughly against the ground until he ached all over.

When he finally stopped, Link was shaking on the ground. He was bruised all over and his throat ached. He had lost count of how many times he had come. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the sky was darkening.

The other bokoblins began to wander away now that the show was over. Link tried to pull himself up, but his limbs shook too much, and he just fell back to the ground.

He felt arms wrap around him and he started in surprise as the silver bokoblin lifted him off the ground and carried him away with the others. He dimly wondered what was going to happen to him, but he couldn’t muster up enough energy to care.

The bokoblins took him to their camp. One of the smaller ones lit a fire and they all settled on the ground around it. The silver bokoblin dropped Link on the ground and lay on top of him. Link tensed, but he didn’t make any moves on him. He just wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes.

Link looked around him and saw that the other bokoblins were going to sleep. His own eyelids were becoming heavy. He pressed his face against the silver bokoblin and closed his eyes.

He could still feel the sensation of his hands all over him, and he wondered if it would happen again in the morning.

As wrong as it was, he wanted it to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I don't write stuff like this often, so I would appreciate any *constructive* criticism you might have :).


End file.
